


Find the love of your life

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Marriage, Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh as Parents, Rimming, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 04, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Connor Walsh non aveva mai pensato di trovare l’anima gemella.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 2





	Find the love of your life

Connor Walsh non aveva mai pensato di trovare l’anima gemella.

Non perché fosse gay, ma perché non era fatto per la monogamia e la fedeltà. Molto meglio divertirsi in giro nei locali o tramite internet e preoccuparsi della sua carriera. Un giorno sarebbe diventato un grande avvocato con degli stagisti appena ventenni pronti a sbavare per lui e a farsi la guerra per una promozione o un aumento, il suo harem personale su cui regnare; quello era il suo destino.

Poi aveva conosciuto Oliver Hampton.

Doveva portare a casa il risultato, dimostrare ad Annelise Keating che era perfettamente in grado di essere uno degli studenti migliori e se per farlo doveva portarsi a letto un nerd allora era prontissimo a farlo, il fine giustifica i mezzi e via discorrendo.

Era stata un’ottima scopata e aveva ottenuto il trofeo come premio, assolutamente meritato. Che poi fosse tornato da Oliver …beh, aveva bisogno di un partner con cui scopare, almeno così non perdeva troppo tempo a rimorchiare e poteva dedicarsi alle cause di Annelise. Si era lentamente affezionato ad Oliver, Oliver non era attraente ma aveva un candore che in altre persone lo avrebbe irritato, era brillante, divertente, intelligente e a letto ci sapeva fare, l’accordo perfetto.

Poi aveva rovinato tutto e inizialmente non gli era importato, ne trovava cento come Ollie aveva pensato quando l’altro lo aveva battuto fuori di casa.

Si era però accorto che non era così, Ollie gli mancava, gli mancava davvero e non solo perché era bravo a letto, c’era dell’altro, qualcosa su cui non voleva assolutamente indagare perché aveva timore di scoprire la risposta su quello che provava davvero nei confronti di Oliver.

Per quel motivo c’era rimasto così male quando aveva visto quell’altro tizio, non si era mai sentito così umiliato, ed era andato da Oliver con dei fiori! Lui, con in mano dei fottutissimi fiori!

Poi era accaduto quel pasticcio con Sam e … Ollie, era riuscito a pensare solo a lui. Si era sentito al sicuro quando l’altro lo aveva fatto entrare, in salvo tra le sue braccia e soprattutto aveva pensato per la prima volta che Oliver Hampton fosse la cosa migliore della sua vita.

Non voleva rinunciare a lui, e se l’altro aveva bisogno di tempo allora lui glielo avrebbe dato, non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno, lui compreso, di sabotare quello che avevano. Era andato tutto bene finché non avevano fatto il test e … quello sarebbe stato un buon momento per scappare, il vecchio Connor Walsh lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto.

Invece era rimasto, non voleva perdere Oliver e … al giorno d’oggi si poteva tranquillamente convivere con l’HIV, bastava prendere le precauzioni giuste e si poteva continuare a condurre una vita normale, sesso incluso. Oliver era forse una delle poche giuste della sua vita, sicuramente la più innocente e che sentiva di non meritare, per questo avrebbe fatto di tutto per trattenerlo con sé, avrebbe accettato di tutto per lui. Aveva rispettato il desiderio di Oliver quando l’altro aveva voluto rompere con lui ma poi … poi erano tornati a gravitarsi attorno e infine se lo era ripreso.

Tutto era andato per il meglio, almeno per loro perché da lì in poi tutto era stato un disastro.

Almeno era riuscito a sposarlo, lui che si era fatto un vanto di non essere tipo da fidanzati e altre sciocchezze si era sposato dopo una convivenza e un ragazzo fisso che non aveva mai tradito tranne una volta. Era sicuro che al suo matrimonio fosse accaduto qualcosa, e non si riferiva solamente a sua madre e Asher, avrebbe avuto gli incubi per quello e Asher gli avrebbe pagato anni di terapia ma a qualcosa di più grosso. Nessuno però gli aveva detto niente e aveva preferito non indagare, almeno durante la sua notte di nozze non voleva problemi.

Ghignò nel sentire il gemito di Oliver, non avevano sprecato nemmeno un minuto da quando avevano chiuso la porta, finalmente avevano una notte tutta per loro e senza problemi di alcun genere, quelli erano rimandati alla mattina seguente. Riprese a muovere la testa tra le gambe dell’altro, succhiando e leccando l’erezione di Oliver che artigliò le lenzuola, per una volta potevano essere rumorosi quanto volevano, se l’erano meritato. Oliver gemette il suo nome con una passione che non gli aveva mai sentito, ancora un altro suono come quello e lui sarebbe venuto e non poteva permetterselo, non quando voleva assolutamente scoparsi suo marito.

<< Voltati >> ansimò dopo aver lasciato l’erezione dell’altro. Ollie gli lanciò uno sguardo pieno di sottintesi prima di obbedirgli. La tentazione di spingersi contro quel corpo perfetto e scoparlo con tuta la forza che aveva era tanta ma Ollie meritava di meglio. Portò la mano sulle natiche dell’altro e le aprì prima di baciarlo e infine inserire la lingua come sapeva che ad Ollie piaceva. L’altro infatti riprese a gemere e ad ansimare pregandolo di scoparlo, ne aveva bisogno, per favore e tanto altro.

Avrebbe potuto continuare per ore ma la sua erezione gli stava letteralmente chiedendo pietà ed era sicuro che non avrebbe potuto resistere ancora un altro minuto.

<< Scopami … scopami ora >> gemette Ollie prima che lo voltasse, debole come una bambola di pezza e recettivo come non mai, poi lo coinvolse in un bacio che nulla aveva di casto, le sue mani che lo tenevano stretto e le loro erezioni che sfregavano.

Si allontanò dall’altro il tempo necessario per infilarsi il preservativo e poi tornò a baciare Oliver, il modo in cui l’altro strinse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi era così invitante. Oliver gemette di puro piacere quando cominciò a prepararlo con le dita, non avrebbe avuto bisogno dopo tutto quei preliminari ma non voleva fargli del male, tutti ma non Oliver.

<< Prendimi, prendimi adesso >> lo incoraggiò Ollie e chi era lui per non obbedire a suo marito?

Connor gemette di piacere quando finalmente fu dentro suo marito. Suo marito, Oliver Hampton era suo, lo aveva sposato e lui si stava prendendo ciò che era suo e lo avrebbe fatto per il resto della sua vita. Si mossero in sincrono, con una sicurezza data dall’esperienza e dalla conoscenza del corpo dell’altro, le mani che si muovevano esattamente dove sapevano che l’altro preferito, le bocche che si incontravano e i loro gemiti che si fondevano. In altre circostanze sarebbero potuti proseguire così per ore ma aveva bisogno di venire, aveva troppo bisogno di un orgasmo pesò Connor, e quello fu l’ultimo pensiero coerente, d’altronde avevano tutta la notte per scopare, del sano e liberatorio sesso coniugale, non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse essere così bello.

Vennero nello stesso momento, le unghie di Ollie piantate nella sua schiena e la sua bocca che marchiava l’altro come suo lasciandogli un succhiotto.

Finito lo strinse a sé e lo guardò per l’ennesima volta, quasi non poteva credere che Ollie finalmente fosse suo.

<< Cosa c’è? >> lo provocò Oliver con un sorriso.

<< Niente, volevo solo guardarti >> ammise lui, non si sarebbe mai stancato di guardarlo.

<< Hai tutta la vita per farlo >> gli fece notare Ollie prima che lui lo baciasse.

<< E non voglio sprecare nemmeno un secondo >> replicò lui quando si separarono prima di posizionarsi sopra di lui. Oliver Hampton era forse la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata nella sua vita pensò Connor Walsh e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portarglielo via, lo amava così tanto.


End file.
